


Breaking Up

by Melody0136



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Not everything can be attributed to yuri on ice, Poetry, Posting under fandom garners a lil more attention but heck, break-ups, pseudo-crack, relationships, wow didn't think I'd post anything not fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody0136/pseuds/Melody0136
Summary: Here's a ?poem? I came up with after watching the bucket float quickly down the bathtub to the drain, carried by the pink soapy water I poured out of it after hand washing my shower cap.It elicited a small ghost of a laugh then I decided to write about it- that is,Words summarising why and how people break up and the aftermath, disguised as terrible "poetry"





	Breaking Up

S.S Relation  
Aka RelationShip

Floats on the current of love

Gently  
Swaying

Safe  
Secure

 

Till

  
Doubt, "logic" and "reason"

  
Trouble the waters

 

The estuaries  
Friendship, desire and romance  
Evaporate

One by one  
Or  
All at once

Never to condense  
Nor to precipitate

 

  
It's a journey, however long it takes, whatever the order, order or no

 

And then

 

RelationShip bumps ashore

Meeting craggy land,  
Dry  
And infertile

 

Unsightly

And our passengers struggle from the RelationShip  
Splitting off, going separate ways

To survive on isolation island whichever way they shall

 

 

hopefully, maybe

 

What they will find is

 

love

and support

comfort

and protection

**Author's Note:**

> Keep those boats floating guys, on heathy, positive, filtered,non-toxic waters


End file.
